


Just a Suggestion

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon is super stressed and feels like he can't do anything right, his leaders only prove that to him further.or Jeonghan and Joshua go all mom on the leaders and it's low key kinda scary.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Just a Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OsamuSa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OsamuSa).



> Requested by OsamuSa, thank you for requesting!
> 
> "It's like a really hectic day for them and vernon is stressed and keeps messing the choreo or cant write lines or just cant rap and other members are also stressed. And in anger the unit leaders scold or shout at Vernon and he becomes sad and stays back for practice and doesn't go to dorm and I guess either jeonghan or shua sees vernon crying and then the leaders apologise or something like that~♡"
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, has been hectic and my parents think this is a waste of time, but I want to keep so.

You know that feeling? The one that you can't really identify but you also know that you can't do anything right and it's affecting your mood and you don't want to tell anyone because you don't want to be a burden? Yeah, Vernon is really feeling that right now. He didn't get much sleep last night, partially because he wanted to finish his part of the song, but he couldn't figure out the lyrics, so he was stuck in the studio for the majority of the night. 

When he did get a chance to sleep, it was light. The room was stuffy and he was hot, but he didn't want to bother anyone so he went to sleep on the couch. But, about an hour after he went to sleep out there, one of his members had gone to the kitchen to start their day. That's when Vernon realized that it was almost 7:30 in the morning and that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night. So, he sighed and made use of his early rising by claiming the bathroom before anyone else. 

He had gotten dressed and was sitting on his bed, running his towel back and forth over his head, eyes slipping shut tiredly. Suddenly, two of his members come barging into the room, loud as fuck, in Vernon's opinion. The boy flinches and turns toward the noise, dropping the towel onto the bed. He sees Chan and Minghao arguing about something, while Chan holds a in his hand, Vernon rolls his eyes.

"Vernon, whose is this?! It's mine, right hyung?" Chan all but screams at Vernon, who now has a raging . Minghao is now standing with his arms crossed and hip cocked. He swears up and down that that purple is his, not Chan's. Vernon sighs at the argument and rubs his temples, trying to come up with an answer that will satisfy both Chan and Minghao, because he wants to be a good brother to both and not make anyone mad at him today. 

"Okay, it doesn't matter whose it is. The fact of the matter is that there are two more brand new toothbrushes in the linen closet. So, throw that one away and grab those, okay?" The boys must get the hint that Vernon isn't exactly willing to help them resolve this like they want, so they mumble yes and as soon as they are out the door, the bickering begins again. Vernon exhales and stands up, preparing to go the kitchen, his eye sight runs circles around the room, everything blurry and heavy. 

He tips and sways, only being caught by Joshua, who had come in to see if he had yet, how did Vernon not hear him? Vision still blurry, he is sat down on the bed, he could feel the hands on him but he couldn't see anything. 

"Nonie. Vernon, look at me!" Vernon blinks and then suddenly everything is back to normal, but the lights are really bright. Joshua squats in front of him, looking worriedly at the younger, hand still gripping his wrist. Vernon gave Joshua his most convincing , which to be honest, wasn't very convincing.

"I'm fine, Hyung, don't worry about me. I just didn't sleep very well last night." Vernon stated, but the vocalist didn't look like he believed Vernon. Joshua shoved a hand to the boy's head, feeling how warm Vernon was. Vernon shook him off and stood up slower this time, looking to Joshua afterwards and walked out of the room toward the kitchen. 

They were practicing. The entire day went to shit after the incident this morning, Vernon couldn't write lyrics, he couldn't rap, his words slurred and vision blurred at the most random times. He had to admit to himself that he was tired but that he had to keep pushing because everyone was tired and he wasn't the only one in the group. 

It was near the end of dance practice, Vernon had been tripping the entire time, he had tripped a few of his members too. At one point, he went to walk forward and his vision blurred, he tripped over Soonyoung's foot and face-planted onto the floor. Tears filled his eyes as his nose began to throb, he pushed himself up and opened his eyes, his ears were ringing and he was dizzy. He just stood there, what was he supposed to do? 

Once his ears had stopped ringing, he looked around, loud sounds were coming from Soonyoung and Seungcheol, they looked angry. They kept pointing at him and yelling, when he made out what they were saying, he realized they were yelling at him. About how much he was messing up and how he needed to get his shit together because they were tired too and Vernon doesn't need to seek attention and act like he's got it worse. Vernon's eyes watered and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment, he was getting scolded in front of everyone. 

Vernon took it all, about 3 and a half minutes worth of screaming at him, all the insults and destructive words. The worst part, he believed all of it. He believed that he was just asking for attention and that he wasn't as tired as he thought he was and that he was at his worst. The rest of the members stood in shock, unable to move or think about what just happened. When Seungcheol and Soonyoung called an end to practice, they shot Vernon one last glare and then closed the door. 

After everyone had left, Vernon continued to stand there. Thinking about the things he's done, hasn't done, and the things he was currently doing. Here's what he did know,

He knew that he was doing a bad job

He knew that he wasn't as tired and was just being lazy

He knew that his hyungs were mad at him, all of them.

He knew that he had to stay back and practice for as long as it took to get the choreo right to be able to impress everyone else And that's just what he was going to do. 

When Vernon went to set up the , he looked at the time; 11:30. How long had he stood in the same place? It doesn't matter. He danced and danced and danced and danced until his muscles ached and his outfit was completely soaked in sweat. Since the practice room had no windows he had no idea what time it was. He just let the play and would dance to each song that came on. 

~~~

When Jeonghan had woken up that morning, he could feel something wasn't right. Especially because Seungkwan, Vernon's room mate, came in to his room and shook him awake saying that Vernon wasn't here. Part of him thought that Vernon had come home super late, 2 or 3 in the morning, but Jeonghan was a relatively light sleeper and slept with the door open (it was so he would hear if one of his babies needed him or something) and he didn't hear the door open at all. Jeonghan grew worried, if Vernon had stayed there all night, Jeonghan was going to have Seungcheol's ass. 

Jeonghan knew what had happened yesterday probably wasn't the best way to handle it, but Jeonghan was tired and shocked that the two leaders could've ever said any of those words. But those were excuses, he knew he made a mistake not talking to any of the 3 boys afterwards, not making sure his dongsaeng was okay. He bolted out of bed and threw on the closest clothes he could find, before he left, he found Joshua in the kitchen sipping and .

"Shua, come with me. I think Vernon is still at the studio." Jeonghan said, hurriedly, Joshua's eyes double in size.

"What, why would he still be there?" Joshua questioned, and honestly, Jeonghan knew the answer deep down, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. 

~~~

When the boys got to the studio, they walked in and heard , and then they saw him. Vernon was in the practice room, dancing with heavy footfalls and movements. He was sweat soaked and his head was lolling to the side, he moved so much slower than the , he was maybe going half tempo. Jeonghan saw it as he walked in, Vernon's knees buckled and as he dashed, Jeonghan could see Vernon's eyes to the back of his head. Luckily, he caught Vernon before the boy hit the ground.

He sat there, Vernon in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth while wiping away sweat and hair that covered his face. Joshua had gotten him a cold bottle and a towel. He had been here all night, Jeonghan thought as he stroked his hand across Vernon's cheek and down to his jaw line. 

On the outside, Jeonghan was calm and collected, singing a slow song to ease the younger out of his state of unconciousness. But on the inside, Jeonghan saw red, he was livid. He was going to kill Seungcheol and Soonyoung, he was mad at himself for not thinking about it and going home to sleep. He feels so guilty, if he had just stayed with the boy instead of worrying about himself, Vernon would be awake and eating and well rested.

Vernon did end up waking up, glazed eyes slowly registering his Jeonghan Hyung's face and after his brain registered, the boys' face crumpled and tears leaked their way out of his eyes. He sobbed and sobbed into Jeonghan's chest and Jeonghan just held him close, not willing to let him go. Unbeknownst to the pair cuddled up together, Joshua had called Seungcheol in a rage and told him and Soonyoung to get their asses down here or so help him God, and that was all they needed because if Joshua used God's name in vain, then it had to be serious. 

When the two leaders had arrived, Jeonghan and Joshua had managed to feed Vernon an apple and a lot of , placing him delicately on the couch. He was squished there, to be perfectly honest, stuck betweeen the back of the couch and Jeonghan, who had refused to let him go for even a second.

At that point, Vernon wasn't really coherent, he just listened and it took him a while to understand things. But when Jeonghan had told him to take a nap, Vernon's eyes shut almost immediately. That's when the two leaders opened the door and saw, Vernon curled up against Jeonghan. But, a very angry Joshua had obscured their line of vision, glaring at the two men.

It dawned on Soonyoung first as to why they were called here and Vernon was sleeping. He immediately felt apologetic and lowered his head, Seungcheol hadn't gotten it yet. 

"Do you two want to take a gamble as to why I called you here at 7:30 in the morning and Vernon is sleeping on the couch?" Spat Joshua, Soonyoung shook his head and Seungcheol looked dumbfounded. Joshua screeched in the lowest pitch possible as to not wake the sleeping, though he doubted an earthquake could wake him up right now.

"Vernon stayed here all night. Because you two decided that it was a good idea to yell at him yesterday. Vernon danced until he dropped, probably without stopping and probably with only the thought that his hyungs were mad at him and he had to make it better." Seungcheol's mouth dropped in obvious realization and Soonyoung just kept his head down. 

"This was all our faults, but specifically you two, and even more specifically you, Seungcheol. Not only are you the leader of his unit and this group, you're also his hyung, his older brother and you're supposed to look after him. You're not supposed to scold and berate him, like you did yesterday. I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon and even then, I doubt that Jeonghan will let you get close enough, but you both need to apologize to him. Do you understand?" The guilt-ridden pair nodded, "Good, now leave, we need to take care of him." 

The leaders left without a word, they knew they had fucked up. When Vernon had woken up again, it was 9 hours later, he had been moved to the dorm and he was currently pressed against Jeonghan's neck. He felt anxious, he was scared that everyone was mad at him and that they would tell him he needs to practice and that he isn't doing a good enough job and oh God, he couldn't breathe. Jeonghan had felt his breathing pick up and ran his fingers through the boys' hair, not calming him down all the way, but enough. 

"Breathe baby, no one is mad at you, I promise, okay? You have to believe hyung." and Vernon did, he believed Jeonghan with all his being, but he was still wary and didn't think that even if they were, he would be able to face it. 

"Aegi, what happened? I know it was hyung's fault that he left you, but before that?" Vernon had explained to him that he couldn't write lyrics 2 days ago and that he couldn't sleep and then that day just went really wrong and then he hadn't slept at all yesterday. After he finished he looked at Jeonghan, who's eyes were wide with surprise.

"You're telling me, that you hadn't slept for 24 hours?" Vernon thought about it and nodded, it sounded really bad, but he didn't mean to. Jeonghan had grabbed his phone that was on the nightstand and called someone asking them to grab the two idiots responsible and shove them as hard as possible into this room. He has never sounded so menacing and he's kinda scared of himself. 

The door opened and Seungcheol and Soonyoung were shoved in, stumbling against one another with pitiful looks on their faces.

"You two, get over here, get on your knees and beg for this boy's forgiveness. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours and was struggling and we failed to see it. But you didn't even ask, so get your asses over here." Vernon had shoved his face into the dip in Jeonghan's collar bone when he heard bone meet wood.

Cheollie, p-please, we're s-so so sorry. Please forgive us, we didn't mean what we said, we promise." Both of them scrambled to find the right words for their apology, hoping that the boy wouldn't be mad. He wasn't, he was scared though. He thought they were the ones mad at him and he nodded his head as a sign that he forgave them, but was too afraid to look at them. Jeonghan told them to go and they did, the weight on their spines still heavy but lighter now that Vernon had forgiven them. 

Vernon was really self conscious about every little thing he did for a while, almost 2 weeks he worried constantly over every tiny detail. Jeonghan and everyone else fussed over him, offering to help or, in Jeonghan's case, not let Vernon really do anything by himself. Seungcheol and Soonyoung repeatedly apologized, even though Vernon had already forgiven them, and they promised never to do it again. Not just to Vernon, to everyone, making sure that everyone was okay and that there wasn't anything wrong. It still happened, but it happened significantly less and was resolved quicker each time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last request I have, let me know if I make a mistake. Sorry of I do, my memory isn't that great.


End file.
